


My Name on Your Lips

by MusicRequired



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Spanking, first time writing this kind of stuff, hints at ziam, i just think about harry and louis a lot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-07
Updated: 2013-12-09
Packaged: 2018-01-03 22:54:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicRequired/pseuds/MusicRequired
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Harry didn't think that his friends were good looking - they all received enough sex offers to guarantee that. It's just that he'd never thought of them as attractive. But when you hear your best mate pleasing himself to you, you can't help but have second thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on this for two websites, but it's the same thing sooo yeah. Also; Harry is Louis' baby. *Currently in progress*

“Do you think these trousers make my arse look big?”

Harry rolled his eyes, not bothering to look up at the high pitched voice that posed the question. He'd been on Twitter for the last forty-five minutes whilst waiting for Louis and Liam to finish dressing. Zayn tapped his hand on the arm rest next to Harry, groaning aloud.

“You look fine Louis,” he answered as the older entered the room.

“But that doesn't answer my question, Malik.”

“You don't look any different in those pants than any other pair you own.”

“I still am not getting a direct reply.”

“Louis you and your ass look great,” Harry interjected, hoping to end the pointless bickering. At Louis's scoff, the boy lifted his head of tamed curls to find that the boy was clad in black skinny jeans and a plaid button down. “Honest, Lou. You look nice.”

“Always say that,” was the muttered response he received from Louis, now turning to greet an entering Niall through the unlocked door. “Are we ready to go now or not?”

After rushing Liam for another five minutes, the group departed for a night club just around the corner from Liam's flat. Somehow, the entirety of the car ride consisted of Louis complaining about how he had no decent clothes to wear.

“It's like I just lose things as soon as I buy them,” he moaned.

“I don't think that's true at all,” Niall interjected. “Nearly every time you're with El you're shopping, Lou.”

“Well-”

“And you guys go to a bunch of stores, too.” Liam murmured from where he was driving. “I've borrowed some of your shirts.”

“I know, and-”

“Maybe she's stealing your clothes,” Harry grinned. 

“That's enough Harold; thank you.” Louis snapped, shutting up the youngest of them. “I don't remember asking you all for your input, by the way.”

“We're just poking fun, Lou, Jesus.” Zayn nugded the boy next to him. “Chill out.”

However, the remaining drive to the club was tense. At least for Harry it was. It's not like none of them have ever had off days, but Louis seemed to just jump on Harry's case for no reason at all the whole afternoon. From when he'd accidentally slammed a door, to tripped on his phone cord, breaking a glass in his apartment and spraying glass across the floor at both of their feet.

It's not like he was any more or less clumsy or anything; Louis had yelled at Zayn earlier for spilling coffee on his favorite jumper. A jumper that he hadn't worn in about three months, yet was still angry enough to fume about it for a good fifteen minutes.

Maybe Harry was just being over sensitive today. Or Louis was just being a major dick to everyone. He wasn't really sure. He'd heard him and Eleanor talking on the phone last night for a while so perhaps that had something to do with it. Harry had spent most of yesterday with Niall and Louis; the three of them had dedicated a great deal of their day playing footie while Liam and Zayn went to the tattoo parlor in town.

Why was he even still thinking about it? His best mate wasn't _actually_ upset with him. They were fine. Cool. Perfect. Shaking his head another time, Harry peered through the window, watching the buildings and cars come into focus as Liam tried to maneuver into a parking spot.

“Finally- thought it would take another twenty minutes to get here.”

“Oi!” Liam swatted Niall, unbuckling his seat belt with the other hand. “I'm not going to go over the speed limit just to get you to the bar quicker.”

“Might make me like you more,” Niall winked, hopping out of the car and stuffing his hands into his pockets while waiting for the car to empty. “Any day now, boys, would be lovely.”

“Don't get your panties in a twist, ya twat,” Harry chuckled, sidling up next to him. The two led their group through the doors and crowded throng of bodies to find themselves seated at a booth in a corner overlooking the dance floor. After placing drink orders, he reached into Liam's jacket pocket to fish out the car keys.

“Woah, what do you think you're doing there, Styles?” Liam giggled.

“Shouldn't we have had a few more drinks before we get into each others clothes?” Ignoring the wink from Louis and the others' smirks, Harry presented his prize.

“Don't really think you'll be fit to drive while you're all drunk off your feet.”

“Oh come on, Haz!” Niall poked out his bottom lip while begging. It was quite childish, really, but the boys had somehow grown accustomed and found it endearing on him. “Have at least a few shots with us!”

After some begging from the others, the youngest was coaxed into one beer, not giving up on his position as the designated driver. He'd argued that he'd been driving longer than Liam and it was his turn since Louis was the driver last time. Niall never could be held responsible to keep his alcohol levels in check, anyway.

Harry watched as his friends accepted beer after beer, even laughing and agreeing to do a body shot off of Zayn. It's not like they thought much of it, and they wouldn't even give it a second thought. The boys never gave anything extra thinking when they were together; what happened stayed between them and didn't need explaining.

At least, that's what Harry thought their four year friendship had been founded on. Two hours and two beers later, he was second guessing that when he found Niall and Louis dancing. Niall was his normal self, flirting and dancing between each passing person, man or woman. Louis, however, was a different story.

He currently was pulling some girl into him, letting her grind into his crotch relentlessly, his face attached to her neck. This wouldn't be that big a deal had he not supposed to have been dating Eleanor for the past two years and how many months. 

And really, it wasn't any of Harry's business who Louis touched, but here he was watching as his best mate kissed, licked, and what looked like bite some slutty girl he pulled out of the crowd.

“What's going on over there?” Harry nodded at where their frisky friends were standing to a smiling and bubbly Liam and Zayn.

“Who even knows?” Liam slurred. “Let them do whatever, man.” 

“'Man? What, are you from the states now?” Zayn punched his giggling friend's shoulder.

“Didn't you hear him and his bird arguing last night? Didn't think they would ever shut up.”

“What were they fighting about?” Harry asked, intrigued. Liam shrugged, muttered something about El not liking Lou being away so often or something and then called out for the waitress to get two more beers.

That was new information to Harry; he'd thought they were just planning their winter break or something. Swirling the remnants of his beer, he swigged down the last of it, then looking to see it was just about half past eleven.

For the next hour and half, Harry bore witness to more dancing, drinking, and kissing between his friends than he knew they would remember. Again, he thought how nothing really mattered to any of them; it was all in good faith and spirits, so why bother questioning it?

As one o'clock rolled around, he found himself being dragged out to dance by Niall and Liam, the two ditching him almost as soon as he got there. Within a few minutes, a girl with bright blue box-dyed hair and bigger breasts than Harry thought could fit on a figure that slender was moving to the music with him, trying to get as much of her small butt into his crotch as she could.

He went with it, let her grind against him as his hands rested on her hips. Harry wasn't looking to get any tonight, and went to looking for the lads. They should leave soon enough since they were supposed to meet to discuss they album release with their agent in the morning at ten.

What he found wasn't anything that shocking; Niall laughing in a group of mostly girls, Zayn and Liam back to giggling to one another in their booth, heads bowed. For some reason, Harry couldn't find Louis anywhere in the crowd; perhaps he had gone to the bathroom.

He didn't spend too much thinking about it because a new person was pressing themselves against him, an ass fuller than the last and body much more fluid to the tempo than the busty girl. Harry held their hips, loving the new body up against his.

The person slowed down suddenly, relentlessly pushing back onto Harry's crotch, as if trying to get him hard. They weren't exactly failing, either. Pretty soon, Harry had a semi; maybe he was going to get some tonight. That is, he thought he was until a spine met his chest and the head on his chest belonged to Louis, eyes closed and breathing ragged.

Harry froze, feeling guilt flood his system. He tried to stutter out an apology, but felt words leave him as he watched his friend's eyes open and a lazy smile crawl onto the face below his. Mouths open and eyes locked, Louis pushed back even harder than before onto Harry's dick, letting a breath fall from his mouth.

“Lou, wha-”

“Har-Har-Harry,” Louis slurred, still grinning. “C'mere.” Harry bent his head down to Louis's mouth, lips warmer than he'd thought would be breathing even hotter air into the shell of his ear. “I'm really drunk and just so horny.”

At the last word, Harry felt a sudden squeeze on his ass, nearly jumping onto Louis's back. The smaller let out a high cackle and brought a hand to the back of Harry's neck to keep his head in position. 

“Louis if you're so needy go find that girl you were with earlier,” Harry rolled his eyes, slightly reeling from Louis hand now on his upper thigh. Which shouldn't even be there. At the thought, he rid himself of Louis grip on his leg, instead finding purchase on the elder's hip.

“She had to go find her boyfriend,” he grumbled, banging his head against Harry's head, almost whining. “Besides,” Louis snickered, “she wasn't you.”

“Whatever, Louis, c'mon, it's about time to get to bed.” As he made to go back gather the others, there was a sudden hand on his cock. This time he really did jump, letting out a small squawk as the fingers lingered. “What the hell are you doing, Louis?”

“Harry, stay here.” Louis eyes were shining, mouth smiling widely. Harry slapped the hand away, grabbing it and pulling the man along as he gathered a huddled Zayn and Liam. He hooked an arm around Niall's waist on the way out, somehow managing to get all of them in their seats and buckled within three minutes of leaving the alcohol infested building.

“You know what we should do?” Louis pondered aloud from his seat behind Harry.

“We should play truth or dare!” Niall shouted back, seemingly have forgotten that the five of them were in a car and no longer in a messy, loud, crowd.

“We're not in sixth grade, Niall.” Harry looked in the rear view mirror to see Liam scoffing at the blond, Zayn's arms wrapped protectively around his body and head resting on Zayn's shoulder. “What about-”

“How about,” Harry interrupted, “we all go to sleep?” He was rewarded with groans and a few swears; he merely smiled in his mirror and over at Louis folded figure in the seat next to him. “We have to be in the office in eight hours and I know none of you are going to like me any more when we show up and I'm not hungover like you all.”

More groaning and swearing. More smiling.

Louis hardly said another word while dropping off Liam and getting into Harry's car. Called out a slurred farewell to Zayn and Niall; when they arrived at Harry's flat, he was convinced he would drive himself home.

“No way, you're too drunk for that,” Harry argued. 

“I'm perfectly fine, Harold.” However, he let himself be led into Harry's flat, not putting much resistance up when Harry pushed him onto his couch. “Can't really sleep well without a blanket.”

“You are so needy.” Stomping off to the linen closet, Harry still couldn't keep a grin off his face. In the span of twenty seconds he was gone, Louis had stripped out of his jacket, button down, undershirt, jeans, and socks, leaving him in his boxers. 

Tight boxers, Harry suddenly thought. And, alright, _what the fuck_ because that was not something you just think about your friend when they are drunk off their ass and hardly forming coherent sentences.

“This should be everything.” He nearly threw the blanket at Louis, but it didn't really matter because he needed to get out of there that very second. “And, you know where everything is.” Turning on his heel, Harry was just a few feet down the hall when he heard Louis call out.

“Wait, Harry.” Louis was smiling when Harry faced him. “Come here.” Harry let out an exaggerated sigh for Louis's cause, enjoying the eye-crinkling grin it produced. Face above his, Louis beckoned, “Closer.” Once again, there were that same pair of warm lips against his ear, breathing ever so softly now. 

“What Lou?” Harry asked, voice hardly above a whisper now. It took a few moments for the man on the couch to speak.

“I'm quite horny Harry.”

“Don't know what to tell you, mate. But there's lotion in the cabinet in the bathroom.” A hand on the back of his neck kept him there. “Louis, wha-

“That's nice and all Hazza, but I'd much rather have your saliva as lube.”

“Shut up Louis, you're shit-faced.”

“Saying things like that makes me want to see if you're as dirty talking as you are sucking, Harry.” And, with quality that rivaled that of a porn star's, Louis let out a soft moan, tongue peeking out to lick the bottom of Harry's ear.

“Goodnight Louis.” Harry just about sprinted to his bedroom, Louis's laugh trailing behind him and fuck. Within ten minutes he was ready to sleep and under his blankets but in the back of his mind he thought he could hear Louis from his bedroom.

It sounded like his breathing had picked up; Harry thought he was going to have to wake him up from a nightmare when he picked up a high pitched whine and realized he was listening to his best mate _jacking off_. Even worse, right as he was about to fall asleep, Harry was absolutely sure he heard a murmured, “Harry.”

And, well, fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was, as Harry predicted, awful for his band mates. In the hour it took him to get ready, Louis managed to hit the snooze button on his phone twice before throwing it into his clothes hamper when it rang a third time. By 9:30, the two were pulling out and driving to the office to meet their team.

Louis, for some reason, was uncharacteristically quiet; he'd hardly said more than eight words while getting ready, asking to borrow some of Harry's clothes for the meeting. Obliging, Harry had offered to make breakfast for the two of them, but Louis claimed he wouldn't be able to stomach it.

“Hey,” Harry announced, startling Louis. “These,” he rummaged around in his pocket until he withdrew a plastic bag, “are for you. You can swallow those with this.” He spared a few moments to toss the bag and a half full water bottle to his passenger. “Thought it might help with the hangover.”

Louis mumbled a quite thanks and immediately popped and swallowed the pills, chasing them down with the water. Harry picked the wrong second to look over and see Louis licking his lips, screwing the cap on the water bottle as he set it in the cup holder.

It's not exactly a light topic to bring up, but Harry was just flustered. It was probably a slip up due to Louis intoxication but his own name? How was he even supposed to ask Louis? _Hey Lou? You probably don't remember, but last night when you were masturbating I heard you say my name and I was just wondering why?_

That would go down lovely.

Harry didn't have to worry too much about asking Louis though because they were soon at the building. The two shuffled in through the doors, turning through the twisting halls to find themselves in a room where Niall, Liam, and Zayn where already chatting idly with their manager.

Unsure whether it was his imagination or not, Harry could have sworn that Louis was purposely not talking as much during the meeting that morning. As they were leaving, Louis claimed that the others weren't talking as much either due to last night.

“Louis, listen, about last ni-”

“Do you think you could drop me off at my place now? I've got my charger and stuff, and I can just pick up my clothes later.” Louis didn't even look up from his phone as Harry rested one hand on the wheel and the other on the clutch.

“Uh- I mean, don't you want to like, hang out or something?”

“I'm supposed to meet up with El for lunch at 1:00 and I want to have a nice long shower,” Louis replied, tapping away on his phone. 

Harry didn't say another word the entire drive to Louis's flat, just let him play with the radio stations, and watched him out of the corner of his eye on his phone. It felt like Louis was blowing him off for Eleanor; given, their plans to watch movies together for the afternoon wasn't set in stone, but still.

He almost missed Louis leaving, coming to when he flinched at a tapping on his window to see that it was Louis on the other side of the glass. The music was too loud for him to hear, Louis mouthing words that Harry couldn't comprehend.

“Can you repeat that?” Harry asked, rolling down his window as he watched Louis wrinkle his nose in annoyance at the request.

“I said 'I'll see you later Hazza, I'll text you to see if you want to go do something tomorrow night.'” Louis didn't wait for Harry's response, just sauntered up to his front door, unlocked it, and stepped inside with a hardly a glance back at Harry. 

The thing is, Harry wouldn't even think too much of Louis's attitude; that's how he acted a lot of the time lately. How they were supposed to act, actually. The whole “Larry is real” conspiracy becoming a little too overwhelming for even them to cope with.

So, the friends agreed to tone down their actions towards one another in front of the cameras. They didn't address one another, deflected relationship questions, and hardly sat together during interviews- whenever they had group interviews.

It was too early for Harry to be worried about having a friendship falling apart, and he hadn't even had a proper cup of coffee. With a quick stop to a small bakery, he was back home and eating a muffin within ten minutes, his only thought being that of whether or not to use conditioner.

**> >>>>**

“But honestly, who went to a board of directors and said, 'Guys, I've got an ace idea. We do a movie based on dreams just to fuck with everyone.'”

Even though it had been about a year and a half since Louis had first perfected his New Yorkern accent, it was still golden. Niall was cackling in his seat, bowl threatening to spill popcorn. Harry giggled with Zayn, Liam rolling his eyes and acting like he was paying attention to the film.

“I don't know, but whoever did was brilliant,” Zayn said around his mouthful of popcorn. “It's even better when you're high.”

“Thank God Niall remembered to bring his stash,” Liam said, eying the giggling blond.

They had already gone through 21 Jump Street, 007, and a bottle of Niall's vodka he claimed was made in “the heart and soul of Ireland” and “could make you drunker than a sailor with just two glasses.” No doubt Harry was starting to feel it in his fifth glass. He knew that he and Liam had drunk the least, the older was trying to make it look like it wasn't affecting him.

“Alright so tell us Lou. When was the last time you and El got together?” Harry didn't even know he asked the question until four pairs of eyes were watching him, three of them then switching to Louis.

“Why just yesterday afternoon, silly boy!” Louis snickered, light and airily and reaching across Zayn's legs to poke at Harry where he was sitting on the floor.

“You know what he means,” Liam raised his eyebrows. Zayn made a crude thrusting movement in between Louis and Liam, causing Niall to burst into another fit of giggles.

“A gentleman never tells.”

“Good thing you're no such thing.” Louis managed to knock Harry over that time, Zayn the only one this time who didn't laugh. 

“If you must know, it was just about a week or so ago.” Louis made grabby hands in front of Zayn's chest, requesting the bottle of vodka on the other side of him. After taking a swig, Harry couldn't help but notice how Louis licked his mouth after swallowing, subconsciously swiping his own tongue across his lips.

“Actually, when was the last time any of you got some?” Handing the bottle as if it were a privilege to speak, Louis nodded at Zayn who loosely held the neck of the bottle.

“Not sure mate,” Zayn mused. “Perrie and I broke up about seven months ago- I think? So it's probably been about three months.” He swallowed some of the liqueur and then passed it on to Liam.

“I think that's probably about the same time,” Liam agreed, chugging down a fair amount.

Niall merely laughed at his receiving of the bottle, but took some nonetheless.

When it was Harry's turn with the bottle, he swirled its contents, staring at the clear liquid spinning through the glass. In all honesty, Harry knew exactly the last time he'd gotten laid, but just couldn't remember whether or not he enjoyed it or not.

“I think it's been about three weeks,” he finally said, drinking the last of the second bottle. 

As Niall went to go grab another bottle and Zayn tried to get Liam's attention, Harry focused on Louis. For a split second, it appeared as if something dark had flickered across his face. However, it happened so quickly he was sure he had imagined it, because Louis then began shouting about how they had gone through three movies before midnight and 11:30 and none of them were horror.

Drinking when you're high is completely different than just doing one or the other. When it came to Louis, at least, that was the case. Either Louis meant subtle sexual advances and little caution; the two put together created a sex driven man bent on getting in someones pants.

Which is why they all only let Louis smoke and drink on occasion when they were together. Tonight was one of those nights. 

In the span of the next three hours, Harry had managed to find himself on the couch with Louis pressed against his side. Niall and Zayn were curled together in the love seat while Liam was snoring softly in the armchair. 

“Harry,” Louis nudged him, pressing the newly lit joint to the younger boy's lips. Obediently, Harry sucked in some of the heavy smoke, the drug fogging his mind and distracting him from the movie. “Did you have fun at the club the other night, Harry?”

“I suppose it was alright,” Harry confessed. “Didn't drink that much or know anyone so it wasn't that exciting.” From his chest, Louis giggled, positioning himself so that he now rested his head in Harry's lap. “How about you, Lou?”

“It was a wonderful time.” Louis took a long drag, staring at Harry's face, then pouted. “Wish you would've sucked me off when I asked though.”

Chuckling, Harry bounced his friend's head in his lap.

“I'm surprised you remembered that. You were shit-faced.”

“Of course I remember; I couldn't forget imagining such a gorgeous mouth around my cock.”

And really, it wouldn't be that big a deal except that Louis was never that direct or could recall things he said when he was this drunk. In addition to that, the boy in his lap turned slightly to breathe heavily against Harry's crotch, rubbing a hand into the jeans under his face.

“Jesus Chr- Louis, stop.” Harry swatted his hand away, moving to sit on the other side of the couch. “You are so fucking wasted.”

“Not really.” Advancing, Louis sat down again next to Harry, nose inches from Harry's. “I just really want to touch you.”

“Being sober has never stopped you before.”

“Not like that.”

“Then li-”

A pair of warm, thin lips cut off Harry's question, pressing urgently into his mouth. Harry didn't have a spare second to gather his thoughts before a tongue intruded his mouth, licking everywhere and filling his mouth with the heavy taste of weed.

With literally no time to process what was happening, the mouth was gone as soon as it had arrived. Louis was now running his hands all over Harry's body; his chest, legs, stomach. All the while, he was biting and nipping at the expanse of Harry's neck.

“Hell, Lou-” Harry tried to push the attacker away, but really couldn't be bothered to try all that hard. To be honest, it was extremely arousing; having someone try to blow you while your friends sat right next to you. Friends. Friend. Louis. _Louis_. “Louis, I-”

“I hope you're planning on ending that with 'want you to suck my dick', because that's where I'm headed.” With a sinful grin, Louis lowered his hand onto where Harry was surprised to see his erection in his jeans. Even more so at the high moan he released from the heat of Louis's hand. “You sound and look so hot, Harry.”

“We can't do this Louis.” It sounded like a beg coming from Harry. 

“Why not?”

“Because you have Elea-” Harry released another moan as Louis pressed down hard, causing Harry to buck up into his grasp despite his intentions. “And we're best mates.”

“What she doesn't know won't hurt her, and,” Louis paused to bring his mouth an inch from Harry's, “can't friends get each other off once in a while?”

“You've never done this before.”

“Does this mean you want me to stop?”

Harry should say yes; that would be the right thing, the moral thing, to reply with. Louis had been dating Eleanor for ages and one booze and weed filled night in their relationship shouldn't break that off. However, one night wouldn't change the fact that they had been dating for over two years. 

Who's to say either of them would remember it tomorrow morning?

Harry didn't have much of a choice to answer, due to Louis' tongue going in for another taste of Harry. This time, it was smoother, less teeth and heavy breath and more moving together. He discovered that Louis had really soft lips and tasted faintly like cinnamon; if he were to cheat with anyone, he was glad that Louis had impeccable dental hygiene. 

The new tongue was licking everywhere, now- Harry's neck, his mouth, his collarbone. He felt cold hands grab at the hem of his tee shirt and suddenly his chest was exposed. Louis's mouth settled on Harry's nipples, biting and pulling at the bud while lapping at it.

“Christ, Lou,” Harry breathed out, hearing a small giggle below him.

“You know,” Louis removed his mouth to stare his glassy eyes up at Harry. “Touching is kind of a given, at this point.”

It took only about three seconds to process that, Harry now gliding his hands down to feel Louis's crotch. He discovered him harder than himself and _How was that even possible_ because all Louis was doing was kissing Harry.

Not at all gracefully, Harry squeezed the bulge, causing Louis to keen against his chest. Harry traced his fingers around his dick, almost as if he'd done this before and not at all going as tentatively as he should be because _this was Louis and his best mate_ and he'd never had a gay thought in his head his whole life.

“More,” Louis whispered, now thrusting his clothed cock into Harry's hand, and gliding his own up and down Harry's dick through the jeans. 

“Oh Jesus,” Harry moaned, speeding up both his hand and thrusts because God if seeing Louis like this wasn't a little hot. His eyes were glazed over and lower lip hanging open as he let out curse words and heavy moans.

“C'mon, faster Harry.” At the mention of his name, Harry felt his orgasm closer; just listening to Louis whimper his name was enough to send heat down to his feet. “Fuck, Harry, you look so good.”

With a small cry, Harry came in his jeans, orgasm rushing through his body. Louis, seeing Harry blissed out, replaced the slow hand with his own, coming and groaning Harry's name at his climax.

The pair fell asleep before either thought about what their friends would say about the stains in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

The phone ringing in Harry's room almost wouldn't have been heard had Harry not been stepping out of the shower at that moment. Towel haphazardly held up with one hand, he reached down and accepted the call before it went to voice mail, letting out a quick, “Hello?”

“Hazza! What are you up to?” Harry's hand tightened around his towel at the sound of Louis' perky voice. 

“I just got in- out of the bathr-shower, I mean.” Releasing a frustrated breath, Harry ignored Louis' giggle. “I've just showered and got the phone just as I was stepping out. What's up?”

“Li and Ni are making Zayn dye his hair blue for the night and I thought you'd like to join to see.”

“Why the hell would Zayn do that?”

“Niall said he'd pay him but I think it's because Liam begged him for about an hour,” Louis laughed. There was murmuring on the other side of the phone and Louis voice again, this time not directed towards Harry. “We'll probably end up playing Fifa anyway. So, sound good?”

“Sure? Where and what should I drin-bring! What should I bring?” Harry huffed out another breath, confused. Since when did Harry stutter? Or fumble on his words ever?

“Be over at my place around 8:00 and bring anything that only requires two glasses to start being tipsy.” 

The line went dead, Harry not even getting a farewell from Louis. He set the phone down on his bed, actually flustered because Harry had never had a problem speaking in his life. Yet here he was, barely able to say more than two sentences without tripping over his tongue.

It had been five days since the incident at Zayn's house, and neither Harry nor Louis had mentioned it. Actually, the two hadn't even exchanged words until just now. Harry had awoken on the couch around noon, cold in his unsettling sticky jeans. He was alone save Zayn sitting by the window smoking, and reading some book his mum had sent.

The three others had left earlier in the morning, and no one had the heart to wake up Harry. Louis, apparently, was the first one to leave, gone before anyone had woken up. Which is the most extraordinary of events that could happen in the entire night because he the earliest he had ever woken up at one of their houses was eleven.

Well, almost most most extraordinary.

Harry still had no clue what had come over him on the couch that night. He was against cheating of any kind with anyone; yet, that didn't seem to stop him from trying to get Louis to come in his pants. Louis' mouth breathing hot and heavy on Harry's neck. Louis' hands on Harry's dick. Louis' tongue searching Harry's mouth as if it were Treasure Island. Louis' _everything_.

He didn't feel any kind of emotion towards Louis besides being his best friend, but since that night he'd been thinking about Louis constantly. The way Louis petted Harry's hair subconsciously whenever they were sitting together. How Louis always yelled at anyone who was to wake him up, but never raised his voice when it was assigned to Harry. Louis always giggling at whatever stupid joke Harry made, making Harry laugh at Louis' amusement.

The most prominent thing that was circling in Harry's head from Saturday night had to just as the two of them were reaching their climaxes. The way Louis just gasped Harry's name, then going limp in his arms and his breathing still fast-paced.

There was something about how Louis had just said his name that had him getting goosebumps along his naked body. Gripping the towel tighter, Harry tried to drown out the image of Louis' mouth in a perfect 'O' by focusing on what to wear for the evening.

By a quarter after 8, Harry knocked on the door to Louis' flat, smiling wide and brandishing his bottle of gin when Liam opened the door.

“Hey, guess who's here!” Liam called over his shoulder as Harry stepped inside, shaking his hair to rid it of some of the rain from the light storm outside. “We were just about to start without you.”

“No you weren't.” Harry grinned at Liam, the latter shrugging and stealing away the bottle from Harry's cold hands. “I'm starting to think you only like me for my alcohol, Payne,” Harry teased, following Liam's figure to the living room after stripping out of his coat and shoes.

“No, Harry, don't say that!” Liam sat down next to Louis on the couch, setting down the bottle on the coffee table and grabbing a handful of crisps. “You lads see what Harry brought?”

Niall and Zayn turned from where they were playing on Louis' PlayStation to whoot at the brown bottle, quickly focusing back on the animated players. Harry spread out on Liam's couch across from where his two other friends were sitting.

Harry would love to pour himself a drink- he hadn't drank since Saturday- but doing so would mean facing Liam and Louis, and Harry didn't really want to make eye contact with the latter at the moment. However, he didn't get his way, a body coming to stand above him.

“Am I just a vase of flowers to you?” Louis pouted, going to sit on Harry's lap.

“Am I just a futon to you?” Harry tried to joke, but Louis was sitting directly on Harry's stomach. He knew Louis was pretending like nothing happened, so he went along, adding, “Well, you are very pretty to look at.”

“Want a drink, flirt?” Louis snickered, reaching for Harry's bottle.

“Offering my own liqueur, how classy.” He got a swat on the head for that, but took the tumbler all the same. The boy angled his head to address the two on the floor in front of the television. “Who's winning?”

“Me!” Zayn proclaimed proudly, shoving Niall after he made a goal. “Well, I was at least.”

The three watched the pair finish their game, coming to sit with them afterward, Niall sitting in a recliner and Zayn spreading his arms along the back of the couch next to Liam.

“Drink?” Liam offered the boy next to him as Niall reached for the bottle.

“Trying to get me drunk already?” Zayn grinned, eyeing the glass. “You'll have to buy me dinner first.”

“Pizza!” Harry called out, Niall agreeing and Louis quickly pulling his phone to place the order. 

After eating and cleaning off their hands, the four set to trying to read the box directions for how to dye hair. Given, they should have left this to Louise, the five knew she could easily fix it if the results were dreadful.

Two hours later, Zayn had brilliant blue hair on his head, black roots barely evident. He was curled into Liam, sleeping, while the four others played Louis' music and watched as the bottle's contents slowly empty. By 12:30, they were back to playing Fifa, Liam talking to a slightly sleepy Zayn.

Throughout the night, Harry had been paying attention to Louis- watching how much he drank, talked, and laughed. He made sure to pay special attention whenever he drank; not only to see his alcohol intake, but just to see that pink tongue peek out to wet his lips.

A quarter until two, Niall was asleep on the floor next to Louis, Zayn and Liam curled together on the couch. For some reason, the gin in Harry's system was encouraging him to go outside; not for a walk, but just to feel the cold air on his warm, drunk skin.

He slipped around the bodies on the floor, opening the door a crack and slipping outside onto the terrace. The rain was coming down heavier than earlier, bringing a crisp autumn chill with it. The water the wasn't blocked by the roof shocked Harry's skin, pulling him out of his cozy drunkenness. 

After three minutes of just staring out at the street around him, Harry turned around, closing the door behind him swiftly and quietly so as not to wake the others. Facing the room again, Harry nearly jumped out of skin, Louis warm figure silent and appearing before him suddenly.

“Mrehee!” Harry shouted into Louis hand, shooting out to block his shout. “Gweez- mroo!” 

“If you promise to not talk I'll take my hand off your mouth,” Louis whispered, almost too quiet for Harry to hear. 

Harry sighed into his hand, but nodded all the same. With a grin, Louis removed his hand, motionless for a split second before placing his mouth over Harry's, forceful enough to knock the taller into the wall with a muffled 'thump'.

Trapped by Louis arms on either side of him, Harry couldn't slip past him; he just let his mouth be abused by an urgent pair of lips. At the sound of a gasp, Harry opened his eyes to see Louis staring back, mouth agape and panting slightly.

“We pr-mroo!”

“I said no talking,” Louis breathed, his hand back over Harry's mouth. Rolling his eyes, he pointed at the body at their feet and the two on the couch a mere ten feet away. “S'pose we shouldn't do this here, then.” 

When Louis didn't immediately drop his hand, Harry lifted his own to pull it away, freezing when he heard him whisper, “Guess we should just take this to the bedroom.”

And, really, Harry didn't think that when he arrived here tonight, he would later end up in Louis' bed, making out and breathing heavily into each others mouths. He wouldn't even guess that when Louis went to bite sharply down the hollow of his throat, Harry wouldn't try to stop him. Yet, here he was; drunk, hot, and tasting a mouth he'd never even thought about.

Louis' hand crawled up Harry's thigh, inching closer and closer to his crotch. Impatient and incapable of thinking properly, Harry grunted, taking his hand from where he was holding Louis' neck against his mouth to Louis' dick, digging the heel of his hand into his erection.

“Ugh oh my G-God Harry,” Louis moaned, desire lacing each syllable. “D-do that again.” Harry found encouragement from Louis' pants, and repeated his action, this time Louis _keening_ into Harry's shoulder. “Shirt. Off. Now.”

Before he knew it, Harry was ripping his rain and sweat covered shirt from his body, wrapping his hands around the hem of Louis and doing the same with his. Harry lowered his body to place his hand over Louis' sweatpants.

“Jesus, Louis.” Harry gasped, moaning when he felt the cock in his hand twitch as he said his name. He withdrew his hands sitting back to admire the man on the sheets below him.

Hair going everywhere and cheeks flushed, Louis was breathing in and out in stuttered gasps. His chest was practically glistening with sweat, quickly rising and falling with each intake of air. With a hand on the headboard behind him, Louis had a grip on his cock through his sweatpants in the other. 

As Harry went back down to place his lips on Louis, he was stopped, Louis breathing a quiet, “Can I try something?” against his lips. By this time, all Harry would have let Louis do anything under the sun, so long as he was still kissing him.

“Alright, don't move,” Louis panted, rolling over so that he was on top of Harry now.

“Didn't think we'd be doing this again tonight,” Harry joked, mind too clouded by Louis to think think straight. 

“Shut up Harry,” Louis groaned, bringing his crotch down to rub his cock against Harry's, the two gasping even though they were both still in their pants. “Fuck. Okay, Harry, can I take your trousers off?” Harry must have looked dumbfounded because Louis added, “Please?”

And Christ because having Louis ask him permission if he could undress him was just so much. Harry felt hypersensitive everywhere, focused solely on the sound of Louis unzipping his fly and looping his fingers through the belt loops.

Lifting his hips, Harry helped Louis remove the trousers, leaving him in just his pants and painfully hard. Louis stood and shimmied out of his sweats, quickly returning to Harry's lap, reaching a hand down to squeeze Harry's cock, now separated by only a thin barrier of tight fabric.

“Shit, Harry, you look so good,” Louis moaned, groaning loudly when his words caused Harry to start rubbing Louis through the silk boxers. “So goddamn hot.” Harry could hear Louis growing confident again, having gotten Harry out of his jeans.

And really, Harry should have been prepared, but he still let out a guttural moan when a warm hand was suddenly inside his pants, pumping his dick in quick bursts. His cry was cut short when a mouth was back on his, licking away all noises except for quiet 'aahs' and 'ohs'.

“Louis, y-you-shit!” Harry called out when Louis squeezed particularly tight near the head of his cock. “You can't ju- FUCK.” Louis, pulling back from Harry's mouth with a sly grin as he ran his thumb over Harry's slit again, basking in the sharp cries that Harry produced.

“I'll do whatever the hell I want,” Louis growled, quickening up the pace of his hand while Harry brought his head down to lick his way into Louis' mouth. With a tight grip, Louis slowed, pecking small kisses against Harry's mouth.

“So close, Lou.”

“It's okay Haz, you can come.” As soon as Louis said it, Harry was releasing thick ribbons into Louis hand, his body burning everywhere. After a few more tugs, Louis let go of Harry to stick his hand inside his own pants, breath accelerating. “Your come is great lube, Harry.”

“Are you trying to make me come again, Lou?” Harry asked, staring intently at Louis' hand inside in his boxers. He let out a quiet moan, drawing Harry's attention to his face, where he was watching Harry, gasping out when their eyes met. 

Harry couldn't look away; Louis just looked so . . . beautiful. There was no other word to describe. Maybe it was the gin, but the way Louis' eyes shut tight, his mouth hanging open as if he were crying, the way his breath sped up until it sounded he actually was sobbing. Louis looked positively _beautiful_.

The two stared at one another as their heart rates slowed; their hands were on the bed, fingers just barely brushing against one another. With a subtle nudge, Harry entwined them without really thinking about it; he felt it was something that he should just do.

“I guess you can sleep here if you want, then,” Louis mumbled, watching Harry's reaction. 

The boy beneath him found his mouth grinning, nodding and pulling Louis down for a quick kiss. Louis sighed into Harry's mouth, the two just breathing one another in. After a couple minutes, Louis pulled away to pull Harry under the covers with him, a foot away with a warm hand on his waist.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking with a start, Harry found himself in a cold bed, empty save for himself. His hand reached to where he vaguely remembered Louis being there a few hours ago, fingers grabbing white bed sheets. He sat up, trying to listen to any kind of noise throughout the house, but hearing nothing.

“Hello?” Harry tentatively called out. “Lou? You there?”

Again, nothing. Sighing, the man threw back the covers and stood, looking about the floor for his boxers. Upon finding them, he slipped them on and walked down the hall to find Louis in the kitchen, buttering toast with his music playing next to him.

Harry thought it best to surprise him, and went up behind his smaller friend and squeezed his bum through the thin boxers. Louis let out a high yelp, dropping his toast onto the floor.

“Christ, Harry! Send me into cardiac arrest why don't you?” 

“My bad Lou.”

“You sound so honest, giggling and shit.” Louis mumbled, picking his toast from the ground. Frowning at it, he deposited it into the trash and then grabbed a cup of yogurt from the fridge. After grabbing a water, Harry followed Louis to the kitchen table, sitting across from him.

And really, Harry had no idea what to say to Louis. It felt just like a morning after he slept with some girl; except, this time it was his best friend. Harry figured he should actually address the topic since this was the second time they'd gotten off together without talking about it.

“Lou-”

“How'd you sleep last night?” Louis interrupted suddenly, avoiding Harry's eyes. He was focused on his spoon, digging it into the plastic cup relentlessly.

“Uh, pretty good I think. And yourself?” 

Louis shrugged, not giving a direct answer. Harry noticed a small bit of yogurt on the corner of his lip, Louis oblivious. He sighed, reaching a finger across to swipe it away, Louis frozen all the while.

“Thanks,” he finally mumbled around a mouthful of yogurt. Harry stuck his finger in his mouth, licking away the sweetness he found there. Louis watched his tongue work in his mouth, apparently having forgotten the spoon halfway to his mouth.

The silence was quite uncomfortable now; Harry didn't know if Louis was purposefully not talking or honestly had nothing to talk about. Or that he didn't want to address what happened. The questions were killing him, though; what the hell was happening between them?

“Louis, what's going on?” At Louis' raised eyebrows, Harry sighed, pointing at the two of them and adding, “Between us.”

“Nothing; last I thought, we were doing just fine.” Louis had finished his yogurt; now he was just going about trying to balance the spoon on the cup in different angles. “Haven't any idea why we'd be bad.”

“Louis, cut the crap.” Harry watched Louis' concentrated face stare at the cup and silver utensil. “You and me doing... what we've done... that's not normal. Friends don't do that sort of thing together.”

The man across the table was now attempting to balance his spoon on top of Harry's water bottle, hand narrowly avoiding Harry's skin as he grabbed it from his hand. Louis remained quiet, fixated on his challenge. 

Frustrated, Harry slapped the spoon and bottle off of the table and out of Louis' hand, fuming.

“If you would just pay some damn attention to me, that would be absolutely splendid,” Harry spat.

“What do you want me to say Harry?” For the first time that morning, Louis looked into Harry's eyes. The younger saw that indistinguishable emotion there he saw in Zayn's living room. “I drink, I get horny, I do stuff. What else is there?”

“You've never made a move to do it before; especially with me,” Harry said. “Why are you suddenly so into get- I mean, doing that _stuff_ with me?”

“Well, to be honest Harry, you're not a bad looking boy,” Louis admitted, eyes now not leaving Harry's face. Harry tried to look at Louis, but now he couldn't help but stare at everything but his eyes. “El and I have been having some problems, and I suppose I've just been discovering that.”

“Well that's what I've been trying to talk to you about, Louis. You're still with Eleanor- we can't be doing this stuff while you're with her.”

“We've been having some trouble about what we both want, actually,” Louis sighed. He reached over to sip some of Harry's water. “She's been wanting to get more committed and look into marriage, but honestly, I don't really want to get married to her.”

“Jesus, you've been dating for like two years Lou, don't say that.” However, Harry felt a foreign spark in his stomach, warming his senses at Louis' words. 

“It's true Haz; I just can't see myself marrying. Can you just imagine me in a kitchen, cooking dinner while El sits at the table, wine in hand?” Louis cringed for comical effect, Harry giggling at the grotesque face he made.

“No, but I suppose you'd look cute in an apron,” Harry snickered, smiling at the light blush that spread across Louis' cheeks. “So, you guys have one fight and you suddenly want to start getting off with me?” It felt gross to say, but that was the only way Harry thought to word it.

“See, we may or may not have split up,” Louis whispered, eyes downcast. The warm flame in Harry's stomach spurred again, but the look on Louis' face quickly put it out.

“Oh Lou, I'm so sorry.” Harry moved to sit in the seat next to Louis, folding his arms around Louis' body. “I honestly had no idea.” Louis let out a long sigh, but said nothing else; he went to resting his head on Harry's shoulder. “When did you guys break it off?”

“About a week or so ago. The night before I slept at your house.” Basically, the night before Louis passed out on Harry's couch and almost begged for a blow job from Harry. “She got mad and said she was tired of waiting around and broke it off.”

“She- Eleanor... broke up with you?” Harry repeated. His mind was still reeling; Louis hadn't been cheating at all. However, Harry felt almost queasy with this information. “What am I, just a sex toy for you, Lou?”

“No, Harry, don't say that!” Louis tightened his arms around Harry, the boy softening his hostility almost immediately. After a moment, Louis pulled away, fair blue eyes staring into green ones. “I still care for you; I'm just going through a confusing time. I want to do stuff with _you_ , not just because you're here.”

“So,” Harry paused, “you want to be friends with benefits?”

“In a stereotypical and crude way to put it, I s'pose, yeah.”

Harry nodded against Louis' head, now resting against his neck. Their arms relaxed, resting against one another instead of holding on. Harry was glad that he knew what was between them now- almost reeling, actually.

“So, I don't have to feel guilty about doing this?” Harry lifted Louis' face to place a chaste kiss there. 

He could feel the smile that met his lips, one finding its way to his own mouth. He poked his tongue through the barrier of the lips at the sound of Louis' faint breath accelerating, meeting another with fervor and hostility.

The sounds emanating from Louis were were speeding up Harry's mouth; due to an especially high pitched moan, Harry drew back to bite down on the soft skin behind Louis' ear. Louis' let out a stuttered gasp, humming at Harry peppering the back of his neck with feather light touches.

“You certainly are a fun person to have a sleepover with," Harry commented.

“You've had me over before.”

“Never when I've seen you orgasm.” Harry grinned at Louis' groan, turning his head so that he could swallow the sound, replacing it with desperate moans and gasps. Louis pulled away, gagging and pretending to dry heave. 

“You've a desperate need to brush your teeth, mate.” With a grin, Harry shoved his older friend, standing to go and search for the remainder of his clothes. He returned, fully dressed, to find Louis flipping channels and drinking from Harry's water.

“I suppose I'll just head home then. Shower, and stuff, I guess.” Harry stared at his foot twirling into the ground.

Louis stood to walk Harry to the door, resting against the wall while Harry faced him in the doorway. Harry's mind was racing. _Does he kiss him? Hug like usual? Just a handshake?_

Thankfully, Louis took the incentive, standing up on his toes to place a chaste kiss on Harry's lips. Harry, mind buzzing, muttered a quiet goodbye, the drive back to his flat a blur with the radio playing in the background. By the time he was out of the shower and watching the mid-morning news, his thoughts were centered around Louis again.

By one o'clock, Harry settled on going out with Nick, hoping to get his mind off of the morning's happenings. Halfway through lunch, his friend had picked up on his attitude.

“Harry, I know you're straight and all, but you've been staring at that hotdog for an awfully long time now.”

“Thought you might want a first taste, Grimmy,” Harry responded shaking out of his reverie. Nick gave him a wink, and went back to his own lunch.

The two were walking through a street fair, apparently some art festival occurring in a city about half an hour from London. The pair were strolling through a park, booths with elaborate tree hangings and paintings occupying them.

For the past hour, Harry'd probably said about two dozen words, listening to Nick update everything that was going on with his job and in the radio station. Nick spilled everything about the new intern they'd hired and now he always messed up the coffee orders, but he was really cute and Nick wanted to take him to dinner this week even if it was against company policy. But really, just having sex with someone couldn't get him fired and it's not like this new intern was going to want to get involved and _God_ was Harry even listening?

“Yeah, yeah, I am.”

“You've been a bit off today, Harry.”

“Maybe it's just the fame getting to my head.”

“Seriously Harry.” He held out an arm, stopping Harry in front of a booth with painted clay frogs. “You don't seem yourself.”

“You're only worried I'm not listening to you about this twenty year-old boy whom you fancy,” Harry chuckled, walking into the tent and waving hello to the elderly woman sitting in the chair near the back.

“Twenty-two, excuse you!” Nick corrected, scandalized.

“Oh, my apologies.” It wasn't earnest though- he was too focused on a frog decorated with an assortment of roses, daises, and tulips. Nick crossed his arms, watching as Harry looked at the other figurines, careful not to lean on the flimsy tables holding them.

“Is something going on with your band mates?”

“What makes you think that?”

“You guys are really close, just figured that you are fighting or something.”

“We're not fighting.”

“So it is about them!” Nick poked Harry's arm through the coat where they stood before the woman, Harry purchasing his flower-printed ornament. “It's to do with Zayn, I bet.”

“Why would it have to do with Zayn?” Harry stopped as they entered they suns light again

“You know, new bad boy in the group.” He winked at Harry, the latter swearing at him being another interviewer hoping to stir up shit. “You know I'm joking, Harry.”

For the remainder of the afternoon, Harry was stiff to Nick. He knew he was being a dick and that Nick was just being a good friend and trying to help him, but harry couldn't be bothered with having someone else involved in his and Louis' situation when he was only just figuring it out himself.

By 2:30, Harry was back in his flat, sitting on his couch and staring at the painting Nick had convinced him to buy. 3:00 and Harry was in his room listening to music and scrolling through twitter. On a quick nerve, he sent out a quick tweet before he could stop himself.

_**@Harry_Styles:** You're angel fallen down, won't you tell us of the clouds_

Harry had heard the lyrics in Nick's car on the way back home, and couldn't get them out of his mind. He wasn't sure what they meant in relation to him; they were just interesting and he really liked the sound of them.

In the matter of an hour, Harry was asleep, soft music from Of Monsters and Men playing in the background with his hand dangling from his bed.


	5. Chapter 5

“So, tell us, how's your boys' break been after an eight month long tour?”

It was such a stupid inquiry; they got this kind of question in every single interview this past week. Just like every other time, Liam answered, saying that they were sad it had ended but glad that they finally had time off after so long. If they paid as much attention to their actual careers and not their personal lives, maybe these interviewers would actually get half decent answers from the band.

After the street fair with Nick yesterday, Harry had spent the evening talking with Gemma and texting Louis. She said little of it, merely poked fun at him, claiming that he had grown too attached to his band mates.

Harry rolled his head to the side, attempting to be subtle, but catching Louis' gaze from across the sofa. The older stared at Harry, and smiled after a few seconds, his eyes slightly crinkled. It wasn't until a nudge from Niall on his left did he realize that the man before them (Jerry? Jeff?) was addressing him.

“I'm sorry?” Harry ran a hand through his hair, Zayn discreetly hitting the back of Harry's head from where his hand rested on the couch. “Could you repeat the question?”

“Poor bloke, must be thinking about her.” The man laughed, a large and plastic grin taking up his entire face. “I was curious as to how you were doing with the ladies of late?”

Of course he was asking about Harry's love life; when didn't that come up in an interview in the last year and a half? Wasn't the media tired of hearing that Harry wasn't dating anybody? When's the last time they asked about Zayn's new tattoo or the album they put out? Wasn't that interesting?

“Oh, yeah. I'm doing alright, I suppose,” Harry finally answered. “Don't really have anyone special right now.”

“No? Well a lot of us saw you and that Kendall Jenner girl out the a couple weeks back.” Jeff wiggled his eyebrows, leaning slightly towards the boys. “Any comment?”

“Come on now, can't the lad have friends who happen to be girls?” From the corner of his eye, Harry saw Louis shift in his seat, a grimace evident on his face. “Is that not allowed?”

Jeff (or perhaps Jacob?) swiveled his attention to Louis, smile faltering. “I suppose it is- just an honest question. Speaking of which, who here is still in a relationship?”

Normally, Louis and Liam were the first to raise their hands- it was one of their trademark reactions to that question- but only the latter gave a thumbs up. Louis fiddled with his fingers, eyes downcast. At the absence of his hand, Harry felt his eyebrows raise.

Only paying half of his attention Liam's questioning, Harry peeked every few seconds at the pair at the other end of the couch. Each glance had Zayn and Louis, heads bent close together but their mumbling almost silent.

The remaining five minutes were practically torture; Harry nearly leaped out his chair when Jeremy ( _Harry had to start focusing on these interviews_ ), shaking his hand and then making a quick stop to the bathroom before the band was to leave for a signing.

“Fancy seeing you here,” a voice drawled behind him along with the sound of a locking door. Two arms wrapped around Harry's waist, and a head of swirled hair appearing behind his shoulder in the mirror. 

“Well it is a washroom and I had to take a piss,” Harry commented, feeling the small body mold to his back. 

“Always the charmer, that Styles boy.”

“I don't need to try on you,” Harry smiled, eying Louis as he jumped onto the counter next to Harry. The smaller clutched his chest, feigning hurt. 

“I'm offended, Harold. Am I not worth your courtship?”

“I mean I've already gotten you off three times, so I would say you're already smitten.” The man moved to dry his hands, looking smug as Louis rolled his eyes.

“It's only been twice, if you'd re-”

“Actually, I was referring to the time you jacked off and moaned my name the night of the club, so there's that.” Harry interrupted, throwing his towel away and going to stand between Louis' legs. The boy's mouth gaped, opening and closing as he searched for the right words. “What, can't think of something cheeky?”

Louis instead reached forward, pulling Harry in by the back of his neck and meeting his mouth in a kiss. His lips moved steadily, tasting Harry while the younger reveled in how soft Louis' lips were. Harry felt his hands move to hold Louis' hips on the counter, pressing into his body.

At a pull of his hair, Harry let out a moan into Louis' grinning lips, the guilty boy hungrily taking the chance to lick the inside of Harry's mouth. Louis' hands went to circle under Harry's arms and around his shoulders, pulling him closer. 

The smaller boy was licking anywhere he could within Harry's mouth. At the same time, Harry was carding his fingers through Louis' hair, loving how feather soft it felt against his long, coarse fingers.

For a brief second, Louis pulled back, grinning at Harry's whine, quickly leaning forward to bite at Harry's lip. Their eyes locked, Louis gently bit down harder, causing Harry to moan again. Besides the fact that Louis' mouth was amazing, he was looking up at Harry so innocently it was driving him mad.

Finally letting go of Harry's lip, Louis smiled up at him. Harry was a mess; his shirt had become untucked and his hair was laying in disarray atop his head. Not to mention his breathing rivaled that of a marathon runner's.

“Sounds as if you were being chased by a murderer,” Louis hummed, biting his lower lip and turning to fix his hair in the mirror. His eyes flickered between himself and Harry, mainly focusing on how his mouth was hanging open slightly. “Harold, you're going to get bugs with your mouth open like that.”

Harry quickly shut his mouth, watching Louis grin even wider at Harry's obedience. Slowly, he went about fixing his appearance, all the while Louis watching him intently. 

“You're so weird,” Harry mumbled, finally finishing his tie. “Always staring at me.”

“Only cause you're so cute to look at,” Louis snickered. “And,” Louis pulled on Harry's tie, bringing his face an inch away, “because I can't help picture your mouth licking and biting every inch of me.” 

Harry's mouth must have opened again, because Louis went on with, “Cat got your tongue?” The boy snapped out of his trance, grinning and moving his mouth against Louis' ear.

“No, but would you like it back?” Louis purred at his words, hands trailing up and down Harry's waist. Just as Louis went to kiss his mouth, Harry pulled out of his grasp. “I think Liam will be looking for us by now, don't you think?”

Huffing, Louis hopped to the ground and led Harry the back of the building towards the exit. Harry made sure to walk next to him, trying to slow his breathing as a hand suddenly landed on his back. 

“There you two are!” Niall cheered. “Been looking everywhere for you, we have.” 

“Well, I went looking for Harry when we split up; found him chatting up an intern in some office around the back.” Louis kept his eyes straightforward as Niall tapped away a message to Liam and Paul. “It's been like, what? Five, ten minutes?”

“Fifteen,” Niall muttered, pocketing his phone and swatting Harry's head as they reentered the van to find Zayn on his phone. “You twat, we were worried some fan had snatched you.”

“What? And taken me into the crowd?” Harry giggled as he sat down between Niall and Louis. Liam stuck his head in a second later, glaring at Harry as he took his seat next to Zayn. “Or, even worse, a waste bin?”

“Ugh,” Liam groaned as Zayn turned to him. “Don't even mention that girl; that's all anyone wanted to know about for, like, a year. I'd rather not think about her again.”

“Gotta admit, that took some courage,” Zayn mumbled, pulling Liam's feet into his lap. Liam shook his head at him.

“Some say courage and others say insanity.”

“Any input, Niall?” Louis asked the blond boy on Harry's right.

Without looking up from his phone, Niall answered, “Best fans in the world.” The four laughed a bit as the van pulled from the curb. “Say what you want, we still got our first few months worth of weed from them for a while.”

Harry and Liam raised imaginary bottles in a toast, Zayn and Louis rolling their eyes. By the time the boys had arrived to the signing, Liam and Zayn were busy wrestling while Niall cackled at them, Louis cheering on Zayn. 

Harry was laughing, attempting to back away and keep him from being pushed onto the two boys. It wasn't until Paul opened their door and barked at them to pull apart did he realize they had stopped.

Being the first one out, Harry waited for the others, smiling and waving at the cameras and screaming fans. A hand on his waist pulled him along to the door, whom, Harry realized once they were inside, belonged to Louis.

He shrugged out of his hold, walking ahead quicker and trying not to frown too heavily because what was Louis _doing_? They rarely talked to one another in public anymore and Louis was being affectionate in front of all those cameras.

Just as they were sitting down, Louis placed himself in between Liam and Harry, placing the latter at the end of the table. Harry nearly spilt his water bottle at the presence of a warm hand close to his crotch. 

Louis paid no mind, smiling at a group of girls at the front of the line. When Harry tried to craftily swat his hand away, Louis moved his fingers high to squeeze Harry's cock. The man grinned at the low hiss that fell from Harry's mouth.

“ _Louis_ ,” the younger seethed. “Stop that right now.”

“Why should I?” Louis replied, turning slightly to smile at Harry. “Don't you like it when I do this?” At the last word, Louis traced a slow finger along the stiffening bulge in Harry's pants. 

“We are in public; what the hell has gotten into you?”

Giggling, Louis finally pulled his hand away as the squealing girls were granted access to the table. Flustered and still slightly hard, Harry pulled on a smile for the girls, signing their CD's and books and everything they handed him.

It wasn't until a small red head asked for a hug that Harry, coughed slightly, feeling a faint pink spread across his cheeks. The situation in his pants hadn't calmed down much in the last ten minutes.

“Go on and stand for the girl, Harry.” Louis grinned from where he was signing a t-shirt for a tall girl with freckles. “Don't hold up the line for all these lovely girls.” The two in front of them glowed at that, not seeing the gleam in Louis' eyes.

“Of course!” Harry beamed at the camera in his face, leaning on his elbows to get in the shot. Luckily, he was able to keep his lower half hidden by the table. However, that meant putting pressure on his semi, the friction causing him to let out a low moan that he covered with a cough.

“My bad love, got a bit of a cold.” The girl merely wished him to get well and thanked him for his time.

As soon as the wave of fans finished, Louis leaned over to Harry, hands folded in his lap this time. The green eyed boy kept his gaze down, phone in hands.

“Lovely arse you've got there, Haz,” Louis mumbled. “Not as nice as mine, though.”

“Whatever Louis.”

“You've even said it yourself,” Louis pressed. He lowered his voice in an impersonation of Harry. “'Your ass always looks good, Lou.'”

“I said that because you were being a nuisance about how you looked that night and wouldn't shut up.” 

“So you didn't think I looked nice?” Louis' hand was back over Harry's crotch, squeezing him back to his former hardness, smile growing wider at Harry's low groan. “That wasn't very polite of you, Harry.”

“Christ Louis, what's with you today?” Harry grabbed at his hand, covering it with his own and looking around them. The three others were all talking together, pointing at something on Niall's phone. Paul and the other guards were talking either to each other or their mobiles. 

The five of them were so close together that no one noticed Louis' arm next to Harry's, and no one certainly saw the slow pace with which he was stroking Harry. 

“You just look so nice with your tie today, s'all really.”

“So you think that's grounds for trying to get me off in public?”

“I don't see why not.”

“God, you're such a fucking ch-aahh!” A moan cut Harry off, Louis' hand gripping his shaft through his pants. Harry's voice dropped an octave, voice hostile and just low enough for Louis to hear. “I swear on my mother's life, if you make me come in my pants I will kill you.”

“I'd like to see you try.” Louis removed his hand, relishing in the noise Harry made at the absence of its heat.

For the next hour and a half, Harry had to picture ever grotesque and mortifying image in order to calm down his erection. It didn't help that every twenty minutes, Louis would glance at Harry, and lick his lips while staring at his crotch.

When they all eventually were back in the van, Harry sat next to the window, staring and waving at the fans before they were finally far enough away so that he could just go to looking at the city.

“Hey, Harry, I need some help moving my table, think you can help?” Louis pulled on Harry's wrist, not waiting for an answer when they arrived back at the studio. “Bye, boys!”

Harry called out a faltering farewell to his friends, concentrated on getting to Louis' car as quickly as possible. He'd hardly even buckled his seat belt when Louis was pulling out of the parking lot, one hand on the steering wheel and one reaching to brush across Harry's flaccid cock.

“Oh, baby, you've gone soft on me.” Louis giggled to himself, finding amusement in Harry's stuttered breathing as he quickly stroked Harry through his pants. “Think we'll have to fix that, don't we?”

“Louis, if you could focus on driving, that would be splendid,” Harry stuttered, trying to keep his composure as Louis' hand sped up. “This is something I can do on my own.”

“But where's the fun in that?” Louis smiled, his words causing Harry's dick to jump in his hand. “Oh, sounds like you enjoy that, huh? Just wait until I get you back to my room. Want to see you all hot and bothered for me”

“Fuck Lou. If you keep saying things like that, I'm gonna come right here.” Harry was gasping now, slightly bucking up into Louis' hand.

“Don't you dare.” The demanding tone in Louis' voice only turned Harry on more, his mouth in an 'O' as Louis went back to long, slow strokes. “Now keep your mouth shut or I'll leave you to take care of yourself alone.”

For another fifteen minutes, there was silence, save for the occasional keen Harry made when Louis dragged especially slow on Harry's dick. When they finally arrived in Louis' driveway, the two bolted to the door, hands fidgeting. 

“Harry, calm down. I can't get my keys with you trying to jump on my back.”

“Louis, if you don't hurry up I'm going to make you come right here in front of your neighbors.” It was Harry's turn to grin at the noise Louis made, a guttural groan escaping his lips. Louis finally managed to procure the right key, unlocking the door swiftly. Harry slammed the door shut and pinned Louis against it with a fraction of a second, muttering, “Finally.”

He shoved his tongue into Louis' mouth, heart skipping at the squeak Louis made. His hands lowered to Louis' crotch, feeling his rigid cock beneath the jeans. Louis slammed his head against the door, a loud thud echoing in the house. He moaned again and _was that because he was in pain_? Harry made a mental note, going to work on biting along Louis neck.

“Harry, c'mon- bedroom.” His gasps were pleading, even though he made them to sound commanding. Either way, Harry pulled Louis behind him to the bedroom, bursting the door open and all but throwing Louis onto the bed.

Their clothes found the floor within a second, the two of them left only in their boxers. Louis straddled Harry's hips, rubbing their dicks together. The friction was driving Harry mad, the two layers of clothing making him go insane.

“Louis- I- more.” Harry gasped, Louis rutting against him at a quicker pace. The boy on top nodded, dragging his hand across his chest, fingers tracing the butterfly tattoo before settling over Harry's dick in his boxers. 

“Harry,” Louis soft voice caught Harry off guard, the boy lifting his head to see the man biting his lip. “Can I suck your cock?”

In retrospect, Harry should be ashamed of the hollow moan he released at the request, but the question aroused him beyond belief. Frantically nodding his head, Harry watched intently as Louis slowly hooked his fingers on his boxers, swiftly pulling them down and letting out a groan when Harry's cock stood straight.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Harry,” Louis moaned. He finished removing Harry's boxers, the younger lifting his hips to aid him and throwing them across the room. Louis went to remove his boxers as he sat on Harry's hips again, Harry watching as Louis took off his final piece of clothing.

Here was Louis, Harry's best friend of four-some years, naked and jacking him off and if it wasn't the most wonderful thing he'd ever seen. Harry's eyes were plastered to Louis' cock, the foreskin covering the pink head partially, half of the top visible.

“God Harry, you're so fucking huge,” Louis gasped, staring at Harry's cock.

“You shouldn't be surprised, Louis, you got me off two days ago.” Harry felt a blush spread across his cheeks, willing it to leave. 

“Yeah, but I didn't _see_ it.” The older man couldn't remove his gaze. “Fuck,” he groaned again.

Louis pushed himself onto the bed, his head between Harry's legs as he licked his lips. He slowly lowered his mouth, lips taking the tip of Harry's head into his mouth. Harry bucked into his mouth, frightening and gagging Louis, who then went to holding Harry's hips down. His grip was tight enough to leave bruises; which wouldn't be all that bad.

Louis went agonizingly slow, his mouth adjusting to Harry's size, eyes shut. Harry knew he wasn't going to last that long; Louis' tight mouth and pert, pink lips wrapped firmly around his cock was an image he never knew could ever be this arousing. 

It wasn't until Louis had stopped moving did Harry realize that he had gone as far as he could, the rest of Harry's dick wrapped in his hand. The motionless mouth and tight space was becoming excruciatingly painful.

“Louis, Lou, please,” Harry begged. “Move.”

At a slow pace, Louis began to move his mouth up and down Harry's cock, going as far as he could manage and then back up until he nearly let the tip out of his mouth. From there, he'd go down again to meet where his hand was stroking Harry at the same pace his mouth was moving.

Above him, Harry was coming undone. He was letting out lows moans and heavy gasps as Louis blew him, watching his cock disappear in and out of Louis' mouth. Finally, he lost control again, bucking deep into Louis' throat. The boy beneath him stilled, hands tightening, but not moving otherwise.

“L-Lou?” Harry stammered. Louis, mouth still wrapped around Harry, looked up to lock eyes. With the slightest nods, Louis gave a quick squeeze to Harry's hips. It took a few seconds before Harry realized what he was insinuating, his cock twitching in Louis' throat. “Are you sure, Louis?” Another nod.

Harry pushed hard into Louis mouth, feeling himself hit the back of his throat. At Louis' gag, Harry cried out, the pressure building up. He began pounding into Louis' mouth relentlessly, losing himself in everything that was Louis. His hands, his throat, his gags. 

When Harry went particularly deep, Louis hummed low around his dick, the vibrations causing Harry to cry out, bucking faster into Louis' mouth.

“Not gonna last,” Harry choked. “So close, Lou.”

Louis pulled off of Harry, the latter gasping at the sudden cold air around him, and set to work in jacking them both off. Harry swatted his hand away, wrapping both of their dicks in his large hand and sighing at the feeling of the two of them pressed together. 

His quick pace brought both of them to their peaks quickly. Harry came first, Louis following behind quickly; they both emptied onto Harry's hand and chest. They rutted against each other in his hand through their orgasms until they were too sensitive, Louis pulling out of Harry's hand with a quiet hiss.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, Harry eventually going to the bathroom to clean himself off. He returned to see Louis staring up at him, raising the blanket for him to crawl underneath with him.

“Wow,” Louis finally whispered. “That was amazing.”

“Absolutely brilliant.” Harry agreed. “You were fantastic.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“M'too tired.”

Harry grinned, leaning across the small space between them to kiss Louis, sighing into his mouth. It only lasted about a minute, the two pulling away to fall asleep. Louis closed his eyes, Harry watching his breathing slow and become deeper, until he was passed out. With a small smirk, Harry let himself fall into unconsciousness.


End file.
